


The Shopping List

by orphan_account



Series: Robbe and Sander getting on with it [3]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Fluff, Just got together, Keeping A Secret, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shopping, Unsuspecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What are the chances, Amber thought, of running into not one but two friends in the supermarket?
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Sander, Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen, Robbe/Sander
Series: Robbe and Sander getting on with it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	The Shopping List

-Flour  
-Sugar  
-Icing sugar  
-Baking powder  
-Chocolate (dark)  
-Chocolate (milk)  
-Chocolate (white)  
-Milk  
-Eggs

Amber ate a lot more healthily now, of course. OK, she was going to be making cupcakes, but they weren’t for her. They were for all the girls. And she would only have one and definitely NOT lick the bowl out, unless it was really delicious. This was the story she had got ready in her head in case she ran into anybody in the supermarket. 

She was a purposeful shopper and was very good at shopping lists. Working along the aisles, she deliberated buying some salad to balance out the amount of unhealthy stuff she was buying. But she only had the one bag, so decided instead to go as quickly as possible before anyone saw her and judged her shopping.

So she kept her head down and focussed on the list. She was nearly done and just needed one last item. But so much was she concentrating on choosing some eggs that she jumped out of her skin when they spoke to her.

“Hey.” It was a soft voice but it startled her. She looked up to see it belonged not to the eggs but to a grinning boy with a pair of mischievous eyes under a shock of platinum blonde hair. After a moment, Amber recognised him as Britt’s boyfriend whom she had met for the first time two weeks ago at the beach.

“Hey Sander!” Her face stretched in panic. “Um, this isn’t all for me!” She gestured to the basket with an awkward laugh.

The boy laughed politely and to Amber’s relief, didn’t pursue the topic and turned and picked out some eggs. Wanting to draw attention away from her shopping, she asked, “So, do you live around here, Sander?”

Sander looked Amber blankly in the face before blinking a few times and licking his lips. “Er, no, actually, I’m making my aunt breakfast. She lives round the corner.” He put his eggs down in his basket.

“Bit late for breakfast isn’t it?” Amber laughed blithely.

“Yeah. Been in bed all weekend,” Sander begun quickly. Amber thought he looked almost awkward for a moment as he took a gulp and continued, blinking, “I mean, she has. Been in bed, that is. Er, broke her ankle.” Amber frowned as Sander began scanning the supermarket, as if looking for someone.

But Amber saw an opening and began chatting away. She was only just starting her anecdote about how her aunt’s cat sprained its ankle when someone else squeezed through to get the eggs. If Amber had been concentrating she would have seen this person slip their arm around Sander. But by the time Amber recognised Robbe, he was standing, staring bemusedly at her, hands to himself.

“Hi! Amber!” Robbe sounded surprised, even startled. Amber couldn’t believe her luck. How funny to run into not one but two friends at the supermarket! “Robbe! How crazy - look who’s here, it’s Sander, Britt’s boyfriend. Do you remember him from the beach?”

Robbe turned to look at Sander who in turn furrowed his brow though his mouth was twisting up into a smile. Amber saw Robbe bite his lip and say, “Vaguely,” with a look towards Amber. He shifted a pack of butter he was holding to his left hand and extended his right. “Hey man, how’s it going?”

Sander shook the hand, and Amber, noticing the packet of butter in Robbe’s hand, missed seeing how the two boys didn’t break eye contact. Instead she was saying to Robbe, “Shouldn’t you get a basket so your butter doesn’t melt?”

Robbe snapped his gaze back to her. “No, we have… I mean, ah, yes. Good idea. Yes, I’ll… get one.” Confusion crossed his face as he took another brief look back at Sander. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.” He took a step back. “Nice to see you, Amber, and don’t eat that all at once!” he gestured to her basket of goodies, winked and walked off.

Amber gasped. He had noticed! “It’s not…! Ugh, he can’t hear me!” She turned back to Sander. “Look, this isn’t for me, I promise. I’m making cakes for the girls!” Sander smiled kindly down at her and gave a breathed a chuckle. “If you see him, you will tell him that won’t you?”

More blinks fluttered in Sander’s eyes as he began, “Er… I probably won’t see him to be honest…” he mumbled, glacing at Robbe’s retreating back, perhaps for inspiration.

But Amber cut him off with a cheery smile. “Doesn’t matter. He’s in such a good mood today, I wander what it could be?”

Sander’s mouth curled almost imperceptibly against the backdrop of his innocent looking face. “Don’t ask me, I wouldn’t know.”

She sighed. “What a mystery. Perhaps he has a secret lover!” As Sander’s wide eyes met Amber’s in panic, she said, “I’m just being silly. I know he was out with Noor on Friday.” His gaze relaxed and he laughed. Amber was still talking. “Anyway, I had better get off now. These cakes won’t make themselves!” She grabbed some eggs and, putting them in her basket, snatched a look at what Sander had in his. Just ham, bread, beer and now some eggs. “Looks like what you and Robbe bought for us at the beach!” She said, pointing to his basket with her free hand. She couldn’t help it, she had this thing about judging people by their shopping. “Good thing you could make decent croques, wasn't it!” She laughed. 

Sander gave a bashful smile and looked down. “Yes - luckily my grandma loves them too. She thinks I make the best croques ever.”

“She’s not wrong. You’ll need some butter though, for that extra crunch. I’ll never forget that now you taught me!” Sander pursed his lips hummed in agreement as his eyebrows flicked upwards. 

“OK, I really must go. Ciao!” Amber gave a little wave of her shopping list and bounced off to the tills, as Sander moved off in the other direction. She laughed to herself as she was packing her bags. Fancy the coincidence of meeting both Robbe and Sander in the supermarket! She thought back over her encounter, preparing the anecdote to tell Zoe, Jana and Yasmina at school tomorrow. But for some reason, she couldn’t quite remember something. She thought Sander was visiting his aunt, though she could have sworn he said he was cooking for his grandma. She must have just got confused. She was always doing that.

Tootling off to the exit, she glanced around to see if she could see either of the boys and wave goodbye, but they were out of sight. If she had looked up at the CCTV monitor above the doors as she left, she might have glimpsed a dark haired boy slip his butter into someone else’s basket, someone with platinum blonde hair and a black leather jacket. She might have seen the taller boy plant a kiss on the shorter’s mischievously grinning face, transfer his basket to the other side, and slip his hand among the fingers where the butter packet had been. 

But she didn’t see. If she had, she really would have had a story to tell the girls, of how she caught Robbe and Sander buying much-needed breakfast things after spending the whole weekend together in Robbe’s bed.


End file.
